


We Are a Perfect Fit

by lavenderlotion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Tony smirked, dirty and teasing, and Peter’s blush depended. “Really, kid, you look like a snack.”Peter threw his head back and laughed, giggling harder when he saw Steve’s confused expression. “Thank you.”





	We Are a Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leviice458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/gifts).



> This is a pairing I have _never_ considered before, even though I enjoy all three pairings separately. Thank you for the prompt, and I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Peter was calm. He was cool. Hell, he was cool as a freaking cucumber. No way was he freaking out. Nervous? Not him. No siree, not one little bit. He looked in the mirror, eyes tracking over his ‘artfully dishevelled’ hair and enjoying the way his way-too-tight skinny jeans showed off his long legs. He was fine. Jeans and a dress shirt? Heck yeah, he couldn’t afford slacks. He looked  _ great _ , and he wasn’t freaking out in the slightest bit. 

His phone buzzed on his nightstand.

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Peter whispered as his heart rate rocketed up so fast he thought it was going to  _ stop _ as anxiety flipped his stomach so hard he nearly threw up. He was going to  _ die _ . He was totally going to die. Doing his best to take a deep breath and push down the sudden nausea, he ran to the end table, grabbing his phone and then nearly dropping it with how badly his hands were shaking. 

_ We’re here  _ the text read, and Peter let out a very embarrassing and very high-pitched squeal when he saw the time.  _ They were early _ . They were early and Peter was not ready. He checked his pockets, heart beating into his throat and searched frantically for his wallet, running around his apartment in a mad dash to get his shoes on and everything he needed tucked into his pockets. 

Peter gave himself a moment to breathe before he opened the door. He still wasn’t completely convinced that this was actually happening, and he was half sure that Steve and Tony asking him to dinner had been nothing more than a fever dream. 

But then a knock sounded out from the door, firm enough that Peter startled, choking on his own saliva.  _ Now or never, Parker _ , he told himself, blowing out a breath as he reached for the doorknob, heart racing. 

He opened the door, not at all prepared for the sight of his two very, very attractive and very, very married neighbours. His very attractive and very married neighbours who were picking him up for a date.  _ For a date _ . 

Yep, Peter was going to die. 

Steve was wearing fitted slacks and a light blue button-down shirt that made his eyes look even brighter. He was clean-shaven and his hair was neatly styled; he looked like some sort of too-handsome fairy-tale Prince Charming. Good god, Peter wanted to  _ climb _ him.

Tony was dressed in the same outfit, though his dress shirt was blood-red and had a number of the top buttons undone in a way that  _ should  _ have been douchey but was insanely hot. His hair was its usually messy style, though his goatee had obviously been trimmed recently. His forearms were bared where he had rolled up his sleeves, and Peter was pretty sure he made some sort of noise when he noticed the way they were corded with veins. 

_ What even. _

“Hello, Peter,” Steve said, his voice just as kind as his smile. “You look gorgeous.”

Peter flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he rocked forward on the balls of his feet. “T-thanks,” he choked out, words tumbling out of his mouth. “You do too. Both of you. You both look  _ so _ good.”

Tony smirked, dirty and teasing, and Peter’s blush depended. “Really, kid,” Tony began, using the pet name he’d  _ always _ used for Peter, before deadpanning, “You look like a snack.”

Peter threw his head back and laughed, giggling harder when he saw Steve’s confused expression. The tension in his shoulders melted away, and he stepped out of his apartment and closer to the two men waiting for him. “Thank you,” Peter said, and by Tony’s smile, he knew the man understood. 

“Let's get going, shall we?” Steve proposed, tangling his fingers with Tony and then offering his  _ elbow _ for Peter. 

Peter curled his hand around the limb, blushing when his fingers couldn’t close around the width of Steve’s bicep. “L-lets go.”

* * *

They walked to the restaurant, though neither Steve nor Tony would tell him where they were going. Peter didn’t particularly mind, but enjoyed bantering with Tony enough that he kept asking anyway. The evening was pleasantly warm and conversation flowed between the three of them easily.

Peter still hung onto Steve’s arm, fingers gently wrapped around his bicep. Now and then, Steve would flex and Peter would lose his breath and stutter over his words ridiculously. Steve would give him a smile that was nothing but charming, and Peter would blush darker and darker, still squeezing his fingers around hard muscle. 

Honestly, the whole thing was very romantic, walking through the streets as Peter hung off of Steve’s arm. He didn’t feel awkward, not when he was telling them about school (he was in his last year of bioengineering), or when Tony and Steve shared little stories about their relationship. 

He had been so worried that he would feel like a third wheel. When they had first asked him out, Peter had been so sure that he had been reading into things. They had been passing by each other in the apartment’s lobby, Peter coming in from a run and no doubt looking like a sweaty mess. Steve and Tony had been on their way out, holding hands and talking quietly to one another and being the sickeningly sweet (and ridiculously attractive couple) they were usually.

When they had stopped Peter to ask if he would like to accompany them to dinner, he had totally thought they just meant, like, as friends. He talked to them every time they were in the elevator together and every time they saw each other at the gym. It wasn’t  _ that _ weird that they’d want to hang out, right?

That was what he has told himself, at least. Tony had been quick to let him know that was absolutely not what they meant, giving Peter his number with an unnecessary amount of hand touching and innuendos. 

Peter had hardly been able to hold his freak out in until he got to his apartment, but now, walking along with them, it seemed that his  _ hours _ of panic had been for nothing. He wasn’t ready to say he fit with them, not so soon, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable or left out in any way, walking along with an already established couple. 

The restaurant they walked up to was much fancier than what Peter had been expecting. From what he knew, Steve was a painter and Tony was...some sort of mechanic. When he had considered where they may take him for dinner, he'd thought along the lines of a diner, not a five-star restaurant. 

Peter looked down, past the frayed knees of his jeans to the dirty, scuffed trim of his knock-off vans, and blew out a breath through his nose. Ugly insecurity bubbled up his chest and made his throat go tight. He was suddenly very, very aware of just how much money he did  _ not _ have, and how there was no way he’d be able to afford a meal in a place like this. 

“I think I might be a little underdressed,” Peter said, taking his hand from Steve’s arm and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Peter had no idea how he was going to tell them that he couldn't afford to eat here, but he knew that the date was absolutely ruined. 

“Don’t you worry about that, sweet thing,” Tony said, leaving Steve’s side to walk over to Peter, caging him in between them. He threw an arm around Peter’s shoulder and tugged him in, tucking him against his side. “It’s my turn to touch, c’mere, darling.”

Peter blushed, though his smile was nervous. “I...I can’t—”

“Peter, it’s alright,” Steve said, pressing into Peter’s other side and  _ really _ caging him in, wrapping an arm low around Peter’s waist and holding him loosely. 

“Let us take care of you,” Tony told him. His voice was a deep purr that made Peter shiver, and his eyes darkened at the innuendo he knew had to be on purpose. Peter nodded slowly, turning to tuck his face into Steve’s shoulder as he took a deep breath. “Now, we don’t want to be late for our reservations, do we?”

“No,” Peter said quietly, reaching up to squeeze Tony’s hand where it was hanging off his shoulder. “Let's go in.”

“Perfect,” Steve’s smile was wide, dimpling his cheeks, and Peter’s heart fluttered as Tony led him into the restaurant, still wedged underneath his arm. 

* * *

“I had a really, really nice time,” Peter admitted, swinging his arms back and forth. He was walking between them, holding hands with each man as they made their way back to their apartment.

He felt like he was walking on freaking  _ sunshine _ , he was so happy. 

While his meal had been one of the most delicious things Peter had ever eaten, he found the company to be much more enjoyable. Steve and Tony flirted with each other just as much they flirted with Peter, and it made his heart feel unbearably full. He tried to give as good as he got, and during dessert he made a particularly dirty comment that had made Steve blush and Tony laugh.

By the time they were ready to leave and Steve had paid, Peter felt like he was floating on happiness. Peter’s stomach had filled with a nervous sort of pleasure when Steve paid, and it had only increased when Tony walked him out of the restaurant with a firm hand on the small of his back. 

Peter had  _ never _ had a date go so well before, and it had him thinking. As much as he wanted to focus on the giddy feeling of happiness in his chest, he knew he had to be practical. He wasn’t totally sure what Steve and Tony wanted from him, nor was he sure how to go about asking. While neither of them had made him feel anything other than wanted, he had to wonder just  _ how long _ he would be welcome. 

“We had a good time too, darling,” Tony told him, squeezing his hand and bumping their shoulders together.

Peter left it at that. He didn’t want to do anything to bring the mood down, not when they were still walking home. Rather, he let himself enjoy the walk, answering the questions Steve was asking about his college program. By the time they got back to the apartment, Peter could hardly believe the night he’d had, and the smile he hadn’t stopped wearing was starting to make his cheeks ache. 

They stood in the lobby, still talking. Heading into the elevator would mean that the night was over, and Peter wasn’t ready for that. He leaned against the wall, arching his back the slightest bit and trying to appear appealing. By the way Steve’s eyes were tracking his frame, he figured it was working. 

“Thank you for going out with us,” Steve said, and his voice was huskier than it had been throughout the night. 

“We were nervous that you would say no,” Tony added, stepping closer and leaning a hand against the wall beside Peter’s head.

“Why would I say no?” Peter asked, incredulous. “You’re both—you’re,  _ ugh _ . You’re both so attractive!”

“You’re very attractive too, Peter,” Steve said, his smile turning into something more serious. “But we...don’t just want you for sex. We would want you to be part of this relationship, an equal partner to us both, but we understand if that’s too much—”

“No!” Peter said quickly and loudly, flushing when he realized he had all but shouted. “No, that’s, that’s perfect. It’s exactly what I was hoping for, actually.”

Tony backed him against the wall, caging him in with arms on either side of his face. His breath ghosted over Peter’s cheek, and Peter tilted his head back to keep eye contact. Tony didn’t move, didn’t do  _ anything _ , and Peter felt a desperate whine build up in his throat. He wanted so much, wanted  _ everything _ , and Tony was so, so close. 

“Kiss me,” Peter asked,  _ begged _ , and Tony did.

The very first brush of their lips was so gentle that Peter  _ whined _ , unable to keep the noise down after finally getting what he wanted. He opened for Tony easily, letting the man lick into his mouth. Peter reached out and tucked his fingers into the hem of Tony’s jeans to tug him closer. Tony laughed against his mouth before biting into his bottom lip and fisting his fingers through the short hairs along Peter’s nape.

_ Fuck _ .

They kissed more, tongues twining together and making Peter pant. He was breathless, all his air sucked up by the kiss Tony was giving him. It was overwhelming, and Peter gladly let himself get lost in it, arching forward to press their hips together. Tony pulled back only to nip a bite into Peter's chin, dragging his lips across Peter’s jaw. 

“Don’t I get a kiss, too?” Steve asked, his voice a deep timbre that made  _ both _ him and Tony shiver. Tony’s fingers tightened in Peter’s hair, tugging his head back and then Steve was  _ there _ , pressing in and licking into Peter’s mouth. 

It was different, but it was still  _ so good _ , and Peter let go of Tony so he could wrap an arm around Steve’s waist to keep him close, too. The kiss was sloppier, less technique, but just as good. Steve was warm and  _ big _ , so big, as he towered over Peter and made him feel deliciously small. 

“Sorry,” Steve said, and when he pulled back his cheeks were flushed darkly. 

Peter let out a breathless laugh, asking, “Why the hell are you sorry?”

Steve blushed darker, and it was Tony who answered, “Steve is a bit old-fashioned. He doesn’t usually kiss on the first date.”

“It was too hot seein’ you two go at it,” Steve murmured, an accent Peter didn’t even know he  _ had _ coming through thick. 

“There’s my brooklyn boy,” Tony cooed, and then suddenly Peter was watching with wide eyes as  _ they _ made out. It was the hottest thing he had ever  _ seen _ , and he made a helpless noise in the back of his throat. He really was going to die, but he wasn’t even sure if he would mind if this was the way he was going to go. 

“Holy fuck,” Peter moaned, hips twitching forward into nothing, his dick hard and straining against his zipper.

Steve pulled away, taking a half step back to put distance between them both. Tony groaned lowly, dropping his head onto Peter’s shoulder. Peter raised his hand to pet Tony’s hair back, watching Steve breathe deeply as he turned to brush a kiss over the top of Tony’s head. They were all still standing close, Peter leaning against the wall for support with Tony curled into him.

Steve grabbed Peter’s free hand, raising it to his mouth and pressing a slow kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.”

Peter flushed, catching Steve’s hand in his own and tangling their fingers together. “Thank  _ you _ . That was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“Good,” Tony said, finally stepping back. Peter watched as his and Steve’s hand found each other seemingly without thought, fingers tangling together as they stepped back.

“I am so jealous,” Peter moaned, looking between the two of them with an overdramatic pout. “I’m going to go up to my apartment  _ alone _ , and you two are going to go have fun.”

“No, please—” Steve began, only to be cut off when Tony stepped back into Peter’s space to nip his ear and whisper, “I’ll send you videos, baby.”

Peter groaned even as he laughed, nodding. 

“Can I call you guys tomorrow?” Peter asked, finally stepping away from the wall and edging towards the elevator.

“Of course you can,” Steve said as Tony told him, “Please do, baby.”

Peter pressed the elevator button, thankful when the doors immediately opened. It didn’t seem like either of them was going to follow him, so he pressed the button to his floor with only a quick glance back, eyes soaking them in and committing how they looked to memory. He waved, like a dork, but he didn’t feel so silly when Steve waved back.

As soon as the doors closed, he slumped back against the mirrored wall and laughed, bright and joyous, his heart so full it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> so somehow i forgot to post this on friday?? 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
